


faults

by acefanta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All characters are implied - Freeform, Angst, Guilt, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, execpt shuichi ig, i was watching tinkerbell while writing this, im so bad at writing please do not expect much, its his pov, just shuichi feeling guilty, saiou is implied, you don’t rlly have to see it as saiou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acefanta/pseuds/acefanta
Summary: shuichi looks back on who he lost. he realises someone who helped more then he realised.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	faults

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cocogoatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocogoatt/gifts).



> 🙂 do not expect top tier writing bc honestly my writing is rlly bad

It’s been months, no years since the tragedy. No one who survived has forgiven or forgotten and neither has the media. it seems so strange to wake up and seem famous. famous from the wrong thing. saihara hates himself. so very dearly. he just wishes he could see them all, one more time. 

Maki couldn’t take it anymore, she moved away. She couldn’t bear the thought of anyone related to it. Her love for kaito only got worst. Saihara doesn’t even know how she’s doing now. He hopes to believe she has gotten some help and finally let go of kaito.

Someone times saihara believes into the media and starts to think he’s just being stupid and it’s nothing to feel traumatised about. everyone just tells him it’s tragic, being twenty and you haven't forgiven the world of the cruel hell it has put you through. People ask me, but really? Should i answer that question, being fifteen and not having a break of the endless mindless screams of the ones I dearly cared for. So no. I'll never forgive the world with myself included, the world must be forgiven for my sins to be toned. 

I blame myself I couldn't save them... rantaros curiousness. kaedes sacrifice, ryomas loss in hope kirumi's hope to escape, tenkos trust in himiko. angies love for atua. korekiyos gift. mius failed plan. Gonta's manipulation Kaitos trust, tsumugis devious game. the killing game. and, Kokichis suicide

Kokichi ouma, a boy who was a mystery. a boy with a disgusting plan, his actions cannot be forgiven from me but he was a boy everybody turned against. a boy i couldn't save along with the rest, i ask myself whenever the time comes I exonerate both myself and the world, I'll never forget the sour saddened look on his face. He tried, he tired too hard and half of his stupid plan succeeded, We all vowed to hate him. He was hurt but the plan was to save us all and murder himself, that time was one of the last time i saw him move... speak giggle and lie. I'll blame me for not realising when his face was painted with malice it was also covered with fear and sorrow.  
Sometimes the stars remind me of him. The reason for this is unknown to me but i'm happy they do, because my faults of his last moments alive live with the stars alone with the rest. Now, I just have to live on, live on for them.


End file.
